La mort d'une Voltali
by WoorEnergy
Summary: Une Voltali voit les derniers instants d'un Pokémon aux côtés de son dresseur lors d'un rêve. Ou d'une vision. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était. (DeathFic mes bichons)


_J'avais envie d'écrire un truc triste sur Pokémon, alors voila. J'étais inspirée. Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

L'obscurité m'entourait où que j'aille. Il faisait terriblement froid, et j'avais l'impression de tomber sans interruption. Où était mon dresseur, Gold ? Où était Typhlosion, Dracolosse, et tous les autres ? Mais surtout, où allais-je atterrir ? J'avais peur, j'avais faim, et cette douleur au flan, bon Dieu...

Ma chute se termina finalement sur de l'herbe décrépie et brûlée, alors que mes membres étaient engourdis. Je ne pouvais plus bouger d'un pouce, tandis que les ténèbres qui se trouvaient autour de moi s'estompèrent, laissant place à un décor que je connaissais très bien. Un décor que j'avais vu plus d'une fois.

Bourg Geon.

Mais il manquait une seule chose dans ce petit village : Les gens et les Pokémon. D'habitude, quelques passants se promenaient par-ci, par-là, et à part la nuit, il y avait toujours du monde. Beaucoup de Noarfang et de Roucool survolaient les cieux. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune forme de vie. Il y avait un brouillard épais qui entourait les habitations, ces dernières parfois en ruines. Bizarre, cette petite bourgade était toujours bien entretenue, de base.

J'essayais de me remettre sur pattes, mais hélas, je ne fis qu'accentuer ma douleur au flan. Pourquoi j'avais mal ici, d'ailleurs ? Et puis pourquoi me trouvais-je au village natal de mon dresseur ? Je devais le retrouver. Ou au moins retrouver un humain qui pourrait m'aider.

Condamnée à rester allongée, je me mis à ramper jusqu'à la maison de Gold. J'observais un instant le paysage. Le ciel était gris, les arbres semblaient plus menaçants, et soudain, je reçu une petite goutte sur le nez. Et merde, il pleuvait... Attendez voir, pourquoi les gouttes étaient... Rouges ?! Il pleuvait... Du sang ? ...Non, non, c'était mon esprit, je m'inventais tout ceci. Il ne pouvait pas pleuvoir du sang !

Me croyant devenir cinglée, je continuais à ramper lamentablement vers la demeure de mon dresseur. Bordel, qu'est-ce que cette blessure -blessure dont je n'avais aucun souvenirs- me faisait souffrir ! Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, je remarquais qu'elle était entrouverte. Je la poussais avec le bout de mon museau, et elle s'ouvrit en grand. Le spectacle devant moi m'arracha un cri de stupeur plutôt rauque.

Devant moi se trouvait Gold, Soul -son amie d'enfance-, et les autres Pokémon de mon dresseur. Mais ils n'allaient pas bien du tout... Gold était assit à la table de la cuisine, en pleurs, le visage entre les mains et Soul était à côté de lui, essayant de le consoler. Typhlosion pleurait, les autres aussi, et même la mère de mon dresseur avait l'air triste, debout devant les marches de l'escalier. Pourquoi étais-je effrayée, dans ce cas, vous demandez-vous ? Leurs yeux... Ils n'en avaient plus. Ils n'y avait plus que des orbites d'où coulait des larmes de sang en abondance. Leurs peux étaient pâles et couvertes de cicatrices, récentes ou non, alors que leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux.

"Maman... Dit Gold entre deux sanglots. Je ne veux pas... Qu'elle parte..."

La mère remonta à l'étage en pleurant de plus belle, et laissèrent les adolescents à la cuisine. Cette scène me brisa littéralement le coeur. Qu'est-ce qui les faisaient pleurer comme cela ?

Je tentai de m'approcher, mais on aurait dit qu'ils ne me voyaient pas, ou plutôt qu'ils avaient décidé de m'ignorer. Je me hissais avec difficulté sur le tabouret qui traînait par là, et j'eu un violent sursaut suivit d'une toux douloureuse. Je crachais du sang. Ignoble.

Il y avait un corps dans le même état que les leurs, couché sur la table, inconscient sur un drap, avec une grande blessure ouverte sur la hanche.

C'était moi.

"Voltali... Ne nous quitte pas... Pitié..." Murmura Gold.

Après ces paroles, une chaleur familière m'entoura, et je me sentis m'envoler de nouveau, alors que le décor autour de moi s'obscurcissait de nouveau. Non ! Je ne voulais pas partir ! Je voulais rester avec Gold et Soul ! Ne me laissez pas m'en aller !

Furieuse, je lançais une attaque Fatal-Foudre dans le vide. Ce ne fit que m'affaiblir, et bientôt, mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même. Je me couchais sur le sol froid et dur, tandis que je sentais mon heure approcher...

_Pvd : Moi._

Voltali, la meilleure partenaire de Gold, avait fermé les yeux, alors qu'elle était allongée sur la table de la cuisine. Le garçon caressa avec hésitation le doux pelage tacheté de sang de son Pokémon, les larmes menaçant de remonter.

"Voltali... Je t'aimerai toujours..."

Soul ne disait pas un mot, alors qu'elle tenait le Togepi de Gold dans ses bras. Elle essuya discrètement ses larmes.

"Adieu, Voltali... Je ne t'oublierai jamais... Typhlosion non plus, d'ailleurs... On se souviendra toujours de toi..."

Le Pokémon Electrique avait vu une dernière fois son dresseur, ou en tout cas, les personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle pouvait mourir en paix, maintenant, un léger sourire étirant ses babines.


End file.
